minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Nether Reactor
, a block that is used in building the Nether Reactor.]]The Nether Reactor, introduced in 0.5.0 is the core of the machine that generates a large obsidian tower (since 0.6.0 it now spawns a Netherrack tower) and spawns several Zombie Pigmen upon activation. The zombie pigmen that are spawned in the nether reactor will be hostile to the player(/s). While it is activated, several items will randomly drop, including Glowstone Dust, Pumpkin seeds and Melon Seeds which can only be found with a nether reactor. You can only use it once. After you use it, you will have to find some more gold and cobblestone (the core is reobtainable). Also, all the blocks around the Nether Reactor Core (the Blocks of Gold and the cobblestone) will turn into obsidian. But also it's possible to Save gold blocks. Build it, then activate it with your diamond pickaxe and then while gold blocks are normal break them as fast as you can. When Nether Reactor burns out just mine the obsidian in the middle and there will be Nether Reactor Core. It is exclusive for Minecraft Pocket Edition. Crafting It takes 3 Diamonds, 6 iron ingots (the Nether Reactor Core), 14 cobblestone and 4 Blocks of Gold are required to craft the Nether Reactor. How to activate To activate the nether reactor you must build the following: (Note: The nether reactor will ''NOT ''work if built in creative mode) (Note: Once finished, tap on the nether reactor core to activate it) (Note: The Reactor can not be activated if all players are to far apart, also if the tower is to far up you may not activate it) Part 1: ---- Part 2: ---- Part 3: ---- Part 4 Last part: ---- Ending Result: ---- Trivia *The nether reactor core is exclusive to pe and cannot be crafted in xbox or pc, That's because mojang had some tech problems in pe so that's why they didn't add the nether portal. *The nether reactor cannot be used in Creative which is what the develepors intended. *It is one of the few things exclusive to MCPE. * Note that if you break the glowing obsidian while the reactor is in action, a glitch may occur in which the days are shorter and nights are longer. You get about 30 seconds-2 minutes of day. * You may save the entire netherrack tower, by mining the nether reactor core, this will halt the process keeping the, tower, and any glowing obsidian that was spawned. * If you place the Nether Reactor too close to the corner of the map, it can cause a glitch where you can't hit the Pigmen, thus you die unless you can escape. When you come back, everything will be gone. The Pigmen, the items that the Nether Reactor dropped, and the items you had when you died. * If the nether reactor is activated near the edge of the world, it will sometimes turn day to night instantly. Types Of Blocks Spawned *Cactus *Sugar Cane *Doors *Bow *Red Mushrooms *Brown Mushroom *Books *Nether Quartz *Glowstone Dust *Beds *Pumpkin Seeds *Melon Seeds *Paintings Category:Blocks Category:Craftable Category:Items Category:MCPE Exclusive